Talk:Cole/Dialogue
We should talk about how to layout the banters triggered by specific quest line.--Dust Beauty (talk) 06:26, December 7, 2014 (UTC) When speaking to Cole in your keep where you can say "You've done odd things," and ask him why, if you've explored your keep enough to where you've heard other NPC conversations (not including what you heard to ask him the question), you can actually solve his apparent shenanigans yourself when speaking to him and gain a little approval. With that said, I can't seem to solve the mystery of the hoarding of daggers in a barrel. Does anyone know where I can find the thing that will allow me to use the star type conversation with him for that particular mystery? There are actually two things you need to find with "you stole cheese and mint" that I've gotten so far but since he didn't give me approval I wonder if I need to find something else to solve that mystery completely too. Although, do you stop gaining approval after a certain point or if you're apparently maxed out? I can't tell what I'm missing. Edit: I noticed when I had lost some approval from Cole later on I solved the cheese and mint mystery and gained slight approval when before I didn't see any change in approval, so perhaps when you're maxed out you do not see gains, only losses? Celsis (talk) 01:50, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Cryptic Line References Should we specify what his lines are referencing, or leave it be to preserve against spoilers, for this game or other subject matter? (talk) 10:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Based on the inclusion of Star Wars, Soylent Green, and Knights of the Old Republic, I've added more references that are vaguely spoiler-y. While I'm pretty sure "He hunts the killer, but he's the one who killed her. He can't remember" definitely references a certain movie, it would be a major spoiler. There are also obvious spoilers for DAI itself, which I've avoided. --Shamus mcfitzy (talk) 06:29, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Shamus mcfitzy Correct format? Is this really one banter? It seems like two separate ones, cut off at the "ask the inquisitor" line: Cole: Dorian, what's a slave? Dorian: Festus bei um canaverum! Cole: But you said I could ask questions! Dorian: That's true. Just...go ask the Inquisitor this one,. Cole: Dorian, I really wish you would tell me. Dorian: I drew you a diagram. Isn't that enough? Cole: No. Dorian: Good. Because the thought of you trying that frightens me more than a little. (talk) 23:29, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Other companions' comments on Cole/Solas banter Going through the dialogue, I've noticed that the comments other companions make on the cryptic conversations between Cole and Solas tend to not be tied to any specific piece of banter. I can definitely say this for certain about the line by Dorian ("It's fascinating listening to you two, like trying to piece together a puzzle with only have the pieces."), which always occurred the first time he was in the party while those two were going on about stuff, regardless of which of their cryptic banters they were having. It's likely the same with the comments made by Vivienne or Cassandra, though I haven't tried verifying that yet. Anyway, in light of that it might make more sense to list all the comments other party members make about Cole and Solas' dialogue as a separate list, rather than attaching them to every dialogue they could potentially belong to. --Mevanna (talk) 10:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :That's a good idea. Yeah, the companion comments are definitely random. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 17:31, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Cole & Solas's odd conversations It's slowly coming to light that these are references to specific films and their plotlines (for instance It's A Wonderful Life and The Prophecy. Can we add those in? -- (talk) 00:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : Not sure why you asked the question since you went ahead and added them anyway, but I suspect some of them are reaching. The one you attributed to The Prophecy is actually very similar to a plotline in the television show Supernatural. I'm against attributing these references as "fact" since we're pretty much just guessing; we don't allow speculation anywhere else on the wiki, why here? -- 02:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :: I wasn't actually the one to add them in. I think if we're going to assume that Cole's other lines are film references, this isn't so speculative. If you want to delete them go ahead, but right now they make the most sense for what these conversations mean. -- (talk) 09:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Update: Confirmation from Weekes that they are references to films and television shows. https://twitter.com/PatrickWeekes/status/593423133270380544 -- (talk) 14:41, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: Very nice--it's always good to get official confirmation!. I'll add a link to the twitter on the main article so we've got it as a reference. -- 02:40, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Cryptic Line References 2 I have doubts that Cole's line about Vivienne is referring to her and Bastien. It sounds more like that, before coming to the Circle, Vivienne had a hard life and was too poor to eat every day. OLIOSTER (talk) 19:50, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Trespasser Conversations I have a bunch of conversations transcribed from the little orb things you can click on to hear comments. How should I go about putting them on the dialogue pages? -- Emynii (talk) 01:11, November 3, 2015 (UTC) : They should be added under a separate sub-header. Take a look at Varric Tethras/Dialogue (Dragon Age II) to see how the DLC conversations were split out there. I think that would be a good standard to follow. I've been meaning to do this with the Jaws of Hakkon dialogue since I have some youtube vids of it, but haven't gotten around to it yet. -- 04:35, November 3, 2015 (UTC)